This invention pertains to methods of investigating accidents or intentional acts leading to the destruction of assemblies. In particular, this invention pertains to the identification of components that previously formed part of an assembled object and to a method of investigating the cause of the destruction of the assembly.
In situations such as an investigation of the cause of an aircraft crash, a detailed reconstruction of the events leading up to the destruction of the aircraft is often conducted. In addition to recorded data and witness knowledge, the recovered components of the aircraft are often useful in identifying the cause of the crash and, in the cases where no recorded data and witness knowledge is available, scrutiny of such components may be the only means of conducting an investigation.
The analysis of the components of a destroyed assembly, such as an aircraft, typically begins by locating and collected recoverable components. In some situations, aircraft crashes in particular, locating the components can be a difficult task due to the fact that such components are often spread out over a very large area. For example, following the destruction of the Space Shuttle Columbia, more than 8,000 separate components of the shuttle were located scattered over hundreds of square miles. As a result of the difficulties associated with locating such components, invariably many components are never located.
For those components located, the next step in an investigation often is to identify each particular component so as to be able to associate the component with a portion of the assembly, as the component was associate therewith prior to the assembly's destruction, and with the remainder of the located components. Typically this involves visual inspection of each component by persons highly familiar with various components of the original assembly who, by such inspection, can identify at least some of the components. In other situations, drawings of the components of the assembly that were created prior to the assembly's destruction are used to aid those attempting to identify the located components. In yet other situations, comparisons are made to physical components of similar undestroyed assemblies. Thus, the task of identifying the located components can, in itself, be tedious and time consuming.
The next step in an investigation typically comprises physically rigging the located components onto a structure in an effort to reconstruct the assembly, at least to the extent possible. When rigging the components, the components are positioned relative to each other in manner emulating their respective original relative positions prior to the destruction of the assembly. The reconstructed portion of the assembly provides investigators with valuable information by allowing them to visualize the various components, and thereby speculate on the possible cause of the assembly's destruction. However, the rigging of the components can be difficult and expensive due to the fact that unique structure is often required to support the components in their relative positions. In some cases, the cost of the structure supporting the rigging, alone, can be extensive. Moreover, rigging often limits the mobility of the components, thereby possibly making it difficult for investigators to obtain desired information from the components. Furthermore, rigging also generally requires a dedicated facility, which can be costly and may reduce or limit the ability of investigators to obtain access to beneficial data. Yet further, the rigging of a component may require physical modification to the component, and may thereby potentially compromise the evidentiary data provided by the component.
In view of the foregoing, it should be appreciated that the reconstruction of a destroyed assembly can be a valuable tool in the investigation of the cause of destruction of such assembly. However, it should also be appreciated that, while advantageous and worthwhile, such reconstruction typically involves numerous steps that are laborious, that require expertise, that consume large periods of time, and that are expensive.